Stalked
by rika08
Summary: A man had stalked and killed two women, all identical crime scenes. Now he's targeted Lindsay as his next victim. Can the CSI team stop him before he sends Lindsay to the morgue? better than it sounds promise
1. Chapter 1

The elevator doors opened to the crime lab. Lindsay stepped out of the elevator and made her way through the glass hallway to her shared office. Her steps were gleeful and energetic. Rarely did Lindsay come into work like this, so attention was caught by many people in the lab. Several workers watched as she passed by their stations.

Danny sat at his desk in the office, working on a case. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps. His eyebrow rose as he watched enter the office. "You got an admirer."

"What makes you say that?" Lindsay asked.

Danny nodded to her desk. A bouquet of flowers stood in the center of her desk. Daises and all in different colors. Lindsay smiled and sat down at her desk. She took out the card and opened it. Danny watched how Lindsay's eyes seemed to grow brighter as she read the card. A twinge of jealousy shot through him.

Lindsay set the card down and looked up. Danny quickly looked away before Lindsay caught him watching. "You get a hit on the prints we pulled yesterday?"

Danny shook his head. "Nadda one. The partials weren't enough, we only proved that they didn't belong to the vic."

"Ok, so we have some starting point." Lindsay said. She moved the bouquet to the side of her desk.

Adam burst into their office, knocking on the glass door. Lindsay turned in her chair. "I've got the results from the trace Lindsay pulled from under the vics nails."

"What'd you find?" Lindsay asked.

"Male epithelia's. Our perp is male." Adam answered.

"Could the prints belong to this guy?" Danny asked.

Adam shrugged, "It's possible. The only other set of prints that were from the vic and her family, but the epithelia's we pulled don't match to the males in her family."

"Dina's brother said that she doesn't have a boyfriend or any male friends." Lindsay said.

Adam nodded to Lindsay's gift, "Unlike you."

"So this mystery man remains that, a mystery." Danny said sounding a little more agitated than meaning to.

Lindsay leaned her heard on her arm, "So where do we go from here?"

"Back to apartment complex. We've got another victim." Mac said. He stood at the office door. Lindsay and Danny both stood up, grabbing their jackets. They followed Mac down the hall to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so this starts out slow but it picks up later. please don't hate me for this thing.

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment of Hannah Maison was identical to Dina Luis. Her trash bin was filled with expensive flowers that had been recently purchased. The apartment was fairly clean, except the bedroom. Flower petals were cast throughout the bedroom, coating the bed, floor, and furniture. Like Dina, Hannah was tied to her bed. Her hands were bound to the posts of her bed in a constrictors knot, identical to Dina. She was dressed in beige nightgown, accented in black lace as the hem of her gown.

Danny held the camera in his hands, photographing the scene. Lindsay stood on the other side of the bed, examining the body.

"COD's identical to Dina Luis, asphyxiation." Mac said. He grabbed Hannah's arm and examined it closer, "Puncture indentation on the under side of her upper left arm."

"Injection?" Lindsay asked.

"Possibly. We won't know until we run a tox screen on her blood." Mac replied.

"So the same guy attacks Dina Luis and then moves to Hanna Maison?" Danny asked.

"Looks that way." Mac answered. He looked across the bed to Lindsay, "Find anything?"

"There's blood under her nails. And I pulled a hair from the ropes." Lindsay answered.

Mac nodded. "Flack's already talking to her family and employers. Let's get the body back to the lab. Process the entire apartment."

Danny nodded. Two lab workers entered the bedroom and began removing Hannah from her bed. They placed her in a black bag and wheeled her out of the room. Mac followed behind them, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone to process the apartment. Lindsay walked to the vanity near the bed. The mirror was decorated in the same flowers. She lifted a petal from the vanity and examined it closer.

"You think we can pull prints off these and match them to Dina Luis' killer?" Lindsay asked.

"Bag 'em and we'll find out." Danny answered. He took another picture before looking up from the camera. "You alright Montana?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah…I just…haven't worked these scenes in a while."

"You wanna head back to the lab? I can finish processing here." Danny offered.

"No. I'm fine Danny. I'm going to look through the rest of the apartment, see if I can find anything else." Lindsay said.

"Ok. I'll finish the bedroom." Danny replied.

Lindsay walked out of the bedroom. The apartment was tidy except the bedroom. Flowers were in the trash, but petals coated the bedroom floor. Something wasn't adding up in Lindsay's mind. She walked to the trashcan and pulled out one of the bouquets. Lindsay bagged each bouquet of flowers for testing. After Lindsay had bagged the last bouquet, she caught sight of something else. She picked through the rest of the trash until she reached the bottom and found it.

"Hey Danny, I found something!" Lindsay called.

Danny walked out of the bedroom carrying an evidence bag, "Ditto."

Lindsay looked at his evidence bag. She reached into the trash, pulled out the condom, and placed it its own bag. "I'll compare these two at the lab; maybe one will match the blood."

"What's with the flowers?" Danny asked.

"We might be able to track them back to the seller …"

"And then find out who bought the flowers." Danny finished.

"You got it." Lindsay said.

"Boom. Let's get back to the lab and start the hunt." Danny said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat in the lab, waiting for the results on the semen. She stared at the card from the flowers. It was clean on fingerprints and DNA, but there was a sample of writing on it. She stared at the card, as if waiting for it to speak to her.

"Hey Montana, Sid's autopsy report on Hanna Maison." Danny called. He waved a manila folder in the air.

Lindsay turned her attention from the cards and faced Danny. "What's it say?"

"Just what Mac thought, asphyxiation. Cause of Death was strangulation. He got ligature marks on her neck, but no trace. He strangled her with something strange though, it left a petechial hemorrhaging pattern around her neck. Rape kit also came back." Danny explained. He set the folder next to Lindsay.

Lindsay opened the folder and flipped through the papers. "Positive."

"We get the results from the condoms?" Danny asked.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting on them" Lindsay answered. She still sorted through the papers.

Danny watched Lindsay closely. She wasn't reading everything on the papers, just certain contents. Lindsay flipped another paper and scanned for information. "You lookin' for somethin' in particular?"

The computer beeped twice. Lindsay set the papers down and moved to the computer. "I'll let you know when I find it." she brought up the results.

Danny leaned over her shoulder. "Negative. So we're lookin' at two men. One she probably knew, and the other she didn't."

"Not necessarily. The condom I pulled from the kitchen wasn't fresh. It had been in there for at least a week." Lindsay said.

"What kinda woman leaves a condom in her trash for a week?"

"The kind who's been away on business." Lindsay answered. She pulled out Flack's report from Hannah's family and employers. "Hannah's been in Louisiana for the past three weeks. She didn't return to Manhattan until Tuesday."

"That's when Sid estimated TOD." Danny stated. "The guys stalking these women. He knew when Dina would be medicated and when Hannah would return home. Neither one were in a position to really fight back."

The computer beeped again. Lindsay brought up the results. "Hey Danny, check this out."

Danny turned back to the screen. "Results on the kitchen condom, leads back to an inmate serving time."

"Now he's serving right now, but look at the visitation permits." Lindsay said.

"Conjugal visitation right." Danny read. "There's no way this guy could've planted his condom in Hannah's trash."

"Right, but someone else could have."

"Someone working inside the jail, and outside." Danny finished.

Lindsay shook her head in disgust. "We need to get a list of workers there."

"I'll call Flack. Anything with the flowers?"

"They're from the same company. Both cards were written, but no trace. No traceable account either, paid in cash." Lindsay answered.

Danny shook his head. "It was a nice lead. Why don't you go home for the night? We'll pick this up in the morning'."

"I'm alright." Lindsay said.

"You've been up for thirty-two hours, Montana. Go home." Danny said.

Lindsay sighed in defeat. "Alright. But you can't stay any later."

"Deal. I'll just make the call to Flack and we can pick this up when we're more alert." Danny said. He pushed himself from the computer and walked out of the lab.

Lindsay put the evidence away in storage and headed back to her office. Her flowers were still sitting on her desk where she had left them. Lindsay lifted the bouquet carefully. The card dropped from the flowers and drifted back onto her desk. Lindsay turned and walked out of her office. She walked down the hall and entered the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so does everyone see where this is heading? picking up right? c;om, nod with *nodding* right?

sorry, i didn't get a lot of sleep this weekend.

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lindsay walked into her office to find another bouquet of flowers on her desk. They were larger, more extravagant than the previous one. Lindsay examined the bouquet, finding the card weaved in between the flowers. She retrieved the card from within the bouquet and opened it. Lindsay froze as her eyes scanned over the card. It was identical to the cards Hanna and Dina had received. Lindsay sat at her desk and opened the file. She flipped through the evidence they had processed yesterday, hoping she had been mistaken.

"Another bouquet Montana?" Lindsay turned as Danny entered the office. Danny sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

"We have a problem Danny." Lindsay said.

Danny looked at her, "What's that?"

Lindsay held up the card she found in the bouquet. "Didn't you pull that from Hannah's apartment?"

Lindsay held up the bagged card. Danny's eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh my god."

Lindsay stood from her desk and walked out of the office. Danny followed closely behind her. They hurried down the hall toward Mac's office. Mac was sitting at his desk looking over the crime scene photo on his computer. Lindsay and Danny entered his office in a rush. Mac looked up, instantly concerned by both of his workers expression.

"We have a big problem Mac." Danny said.

Mac stood up, "What problem is that?"

Lindsay held up the card and the evidence bag. Mac walked around his desk and took both from Lindsay. He looked them over and looked back at Lindsay in disbelief. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Flack get up to the crime lab, we know his next target." Mac said.

Hearing Mac say the words sent fear through Lindsay's veins. Lindsay had never been this close to an investigation sense the massacre in Montana. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Mac shut his phone. "Alright, Danny I want you to process the flowers from Lindsay's desk and the flowers from the vics apartments. Get Adam working of calligraphy comparisons."

"What about me?" Lindsay asked. "Mac please don't pull me because some guys targeting me as his next victim."

"Your protection is the bigger priority Lindsay." Mac answered.

"Mac, you can't afford to pull me off this." Lindsay argued.

"I hate to say it Mac, but Lindsay's right. We need her on this case." Danny said.

Mac glanced between Lindsay and Danny. He knew full well they were both right, but he wasn't going to put one of his workers in danger. Mac nodded, "Lindsay, help Danny process the flowers. Do not go anywhere alone, Lindsay. As soon as Flack gets here, we're going to figure out your protection off the clock."

Lindsay nodded. "Right."

Lindsay and Danny walked out of Mac's office in search of Adam. Danny took a few side-glances at Lindsay. He felt a twinge of fear boil inside him. Someone was trying to take Lindsay from them and they weren't anywhere close to finding who he was.

"We'll find 'em Linds." Danny said.

Lindsay looked up at Danny, "I know we will."

"You don't have to be scared Linds, no one's going to let anything happen to you."

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks Danny."

"Hey Danny, Lindsay!" Adam rounded the corner in front of them. He held a manila folder in his hands.

"Adam we were lookin' for ya." Danny said.

"Yeah great, here I am. The tox results came back on both Hanna and Dina's blood." Adam handed Danny the folder.

"Flunitrazepam, Temazepam, Midazolam, and Gamma-hydroxybutyrate." Danny read.

"This guy filled both women with four typical date-rape drugs. It's not wonder they could fight him back." Adam explained.

"But how is this going to help us? He could find these drugs anywhere." Lindsay said.

"You're right Linds, but Sid autopsy report showed only one puncture mark, which means only one of these drugs were injected into her. The other three were introduced into them another way." Danny replied.

"Correct. Stomach contents came back with Flunitrazepam in Dina's wine. Hannah's contents came back positive for the same drug. Now both when had laceration on their fingertips cause by something sharp. My bet is, the other drugs were coated on what pricked them." Adam explained.

Danny looked up at Lindsay. "We get a list of flowers they received?"

Lindsay nodded. "In the office."

"Adam, go with Lindsay. Get everything we've got and meet me in the lab. We need to test all the flowers." Danny said.

Lindsay and Adam headed back for the office. Danny hurried into one of the labs, still reviewing the report Adam had given him. This case was now wide open with possibilities and connections. And time was ticking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after Adam had met Danny and Lindsay with the tox results, they had been running every test they could think of. However, they weren't any closer than they had been hours before. None of the flowers themselves had been coated with the drugs. Lindsay sat in front of the analyzer, waiting for the next batch of results. Danny sat next to Adam, who had finally got around to comparing the writing.

Mac entered the lack with Flack behind him, "Anything?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Nothing over here. Every petal is completely clean of narcotics. The wrapping of the bouquets are clean too."

"What about hand writing?" Mac asked.

"Got a match. Same guy wrote every note, including Lindsay's." Danny answered. "But we got no DNA to trace back to this guy."

Mac nodded. "Alright. Keep me posted. Lindsay, I need to speak with you in my office…now."

Lindsay stood from the desk and followed Mac and Flack out of the lab. They walked down the hall to Mac office and closed the door.

"Lindsay, I don't need to remind you of the severity of your situation." Mac said.

Lindsay shook her head. "Not really Mac."

"I've talked with several men from the protection program Linds, they can have some men watch your apartment while your there and escort you." Flack said.

"I don't need protection. What I need is to help Danny catch this guy, that's the only way this is going to end." Lindsay said.

"We know that Lindsay, but I can't let you go anywhere outside this building alone. If this guy is targeting you, he will do everything in his power to abduct you. And that is something I won't allow to happen." Mac replied.

"Mac I understand, but be realistic. I can't be constantly watched by protection agents, they'll only slow down the investigation." Lindsay said.

The discussion was cut short when Danny tapped on the glass door. He walked in, "Found traces of latex on Lindsay's card. This guys making sure he doesn't leave prints, but he's leaving some trace."

Mac nodded. Danny turned to leave. "Danny wait!"

Danny came back into the office.

"Get the rest of the team in here. Tell them every case is put on hold and this case takes top priority. And tell them to meet in my office now." Mac ordered.

Danny glanced at Lindsay briefly. "You got it Mac." He exited the office in search of the rest of the team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, everyone was gathered in Mac's office. Mac stood behind his desk with Flack to his right. Lindsay stood by Flack, but out near the others. Stella stood off to Mac's left in front of his desk. Sheldon stood in between Stella and Danny. Adam was in the back with Kendal.

"Four days ago, Danny, Lindsay, and I were called to an apartment where we found a young woman bound to her bed and strangled. Another call came in two days later with another victim. Same COD, same crime scene, same perp. Now this guy has marked Lindsay has his next victim." Stella and Sheldon looked over at Lindsay in shock. "This case is now top priority. We need to get him off the streets and behind bars now.

"As for Lindsay's safety, she doesn't leave the lab alone. Someone is to remain with her at all times. After hours, we'll have cops keeping watch on her apartment and escorting her to the building. No one is to leave her alone, even for a second. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Sheldon, you, Adam, and Kendal, go back to the bodies. See if you can find something we missed. Stella, you and Danny do another sweep through the vics apartments. Lindsay, you and I are going back to the flowers." Mac ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

weeee! here we go!! you don't hate me yet, do you?

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Hannah Maison's apartment, Danny and Stella split up and searched each room. Danny walked through the bedroom very slowly. He stood by Hannah's vanity, opening the drawers one at a time. Nothing seemed odd or out of place to him, until he opened the middle drawer. It was full of jewelry, laid out neatly and organized. Danny snapped a photo of the missing section in the jewelry.

"Hey Stell, our vic Hannah's missin' a necklace." Danny called.

Stella walked into the bedroom. She stood next to Danny and examined the placement. "You think the perp took it as a souvenir?"

Danny thought back to the autopsy Sid had given. There was a photo of Hannah's neck, she had ligature marks in a specific pattern. "Hannah had a ligature pattern around her neck. I bet if we find this missin' necklace, we find the murder weapon."

"But what about Dina?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, Dina had ligature marks around her neck as well, only they were a different pattern." Danny answered.

"So our killer takes the murder weapons as souvenir's but leaves everything else?" Stella stated.

"Personally I don' wanna know why he's doin' this. I just wanna get 'em off the street for Lindsay's sake." Danny replied.

Stella nodded. "I hear you. Let's head over to Dina's apartment, maybe we'll find something over there as well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Lindsay sat in the lab, running a second round of test on the flowers. Lindsay was staring at the screen of the computer. The file sat in front of her on the desk. Lindsay reread the results of the recent test results; negative. Something wasn't right. She pulled out an autopsy photo of Dina's fingertips. Her index finger held a single puncture mark. Lindsay pulled out another photo of the flowers they had found at the apartments. She grabbed a magnifying glass and scanned over the photo slowly.

"Mac, I think I figured it out." Lindsay said.

Mac looked up from his screen. "What'd you find?"

"Take a look at the photo." Lindsay said.

Mac moved next to Lindsay and looked at the photos. His eyes followed the magnifying glass moving over the photo. He caught what she was saying. "Thorns."

"Sharp enough to prick your finger on, but subtle enough not to think of them." Lindsay said.

"Let's test them." Mac said.

Lindsay stood from the computer and grabbed one of the bouquets that had thorns on the stems. She carefully cut off several small pieced of the stems and placed them in a separate Petri dish. Mac took the dishes and began dousing them with chemicals.

Stella and Danny walked into the lab as Mac started processing them. Mac looked up from the table. "What did you find?"

"Our killer takes the murder weapons with him." Stella said.

"Both vics had ligature marks around their necks and both had missing necklaces from their jewelry boxes." Danny explained.

"You get a list of jewelry these women owned yet?" Mac asked.

Stella held out the list, "Right here. Dina's missing necklace is a Novica, Pearl and amethyst choker called, 'Fireside'. Costs ninety dollars. Hannah Maison's missing necklace is also a Nociva. It's sterling silver title, 'Promises'. This one racks up to two hundred and ninety dollars. Now this one is interesting, unlike 'Fireside', 'Promises' is completely still. It gives no movement when worn."

"What does the cost have to do with the victims?" Mac asked.

Stella turned to Danny. "Glad you asked Mac. These necklaces aren't cheep, which means these vics had money. From Dina's apartment, we could tell she had money. Hannah's apartment didn't give us any clues. We found that Hannah's business trip to Louisiana was for a new product promotion. Here's the kicker with Hannah, she works for Novica as a Jeweler. The new product, a sterling silver choker called 'Promises'."

"Hannah was promoting her murder weapon." Mac stated. "Do we know when she bought it?"

"Yeah and here's somthin' else. Hannah had the ability to get one free of charge, instead she actually paid for it. It was actually a gift for her niece's seventeenth birthday."

"so we have a tie between the murder weapons." Mac said.

"That ain't all we got Mac." Danny replied. He nodded to Stella.

"Dina Luis worked at drug research center. They were researching better ways of testing for date rape drugs. Her coworkers said she often took samples home so she wouldn't lose time on the research." Stella explained.

"We found three cases of every one of the drugs found in their systems. Even more, one case was half empty, needles included." Danny finished.

"So here's the question, who could have access to every connection we've found?" Mac asked.

Lindsay's computer beeped with the results. She turned in her chair and brought up the results. She smiled and turned around, "Thorns tested positive for the last two drugs. The guy soaked the stems in the drugs, which caused the flowers to absorb them."

"So the killer can control them easily." Mac said.

"That's not all. The medication Dina Luis was taking, was an antibiotic for her eyes. She was suffering from the four drugs and the side effects of her medication." Stella explained.

"Alright, we'll pick this up tomorrow. Lock everything up and head out." Mac said.

Slowly, everyone dispersed from the lab. Lindsay stayed behind, finishing up the results. She gathered all the papers into the file and stood from the computer. The halls were close to empty as she walked down to her office. Lindsay was surprised to still see the lights on in her office. Danny was sitting at his desk, doing nothing. He looked up as Lindsay entered the office.

"what are you still doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"Thought I'd walk you home. That is, if you don't mind?" Danny replied.

Lindsay set the file down on her desk. "Danny, I don't need an escort. I already have one."

"Yeah, but this one doesn't look so obvious." Danny replied. "Do we want the guy to know we have you watched?"

Lindsay shook her head and smiled. "Alright Danny, you can walk me home."

Danny smiled and stood form his desk. "Thank you."

They walked down the hall toward the elevator together. Danny peeked in Mac's office as they walked past. Mac looked up and nodded at Danny. The elevator doors opened. Danny let Lindsay walk in first and followed her. The doors closed, leaving them alone in the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aw...ok i had to do somethin' kinda cheesy between them. but wait there's more!! i hope.

i own nothing.

NOTE: anything that sounds random is all caused to sleep deprivation. it's not my fault, but its my college's fualt.


	5. Chapter 5

The subway ride home was quiet and uneventful, thankfully. Danny walked beside Lindsay, holding her hand. They saw the unmarked car across the street of Lindsay apartment before they entered. The halls were empty as they walked up the stairs to Lindsay's floor.

"So I was thinkin', maybe I could come by in the morning and escort you in to work?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded. "You sure you want to?"

"Unless you'd rather be escorted by those cops down there. I was offerin' for your convenience." Danny replied.

Lindsay laughed. She stopped at her door and turned to Danny. "Eight thirty too early for you?"

"Not unless we get coffee on the way." Danny replied.

"Deal." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded. "Ok. Now then, I'm not leavin' until I know you're goin' to be alright for the night."

Lindsay smiled and pulled out her key. She slipped it into her lock and pushed open the door. She flipped the lights on and entered her apartment. Danny walked slowly into Lindsay apartment. Lindsay leaned against the counter in her kitchen and pulled off her boots. Danny watched her from the entryway of her apartment.

"If it'll make you sleep better Danny, go check out the rooms." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded. He walked off into the next room. Lindsay picked up her shoes and set them by her door. She set her purse on the table near the door and dropped her keys in the dish that was set on the table. She dropped her shoes by the table and hung her jacket on the wall. Danny walked back to the entryway.

"Anything?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothin'. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "Thanks Danny."

"Anytime Montana. I'll see you tomorrow morning'." Danny said. He walked past her to the door. Danny walked out of her apartment and stopped in the doorway. "If somethin' happens durin' the night, or you don't feel safe, I'm just a call away."

Lindsay smiled. "I will, Danny."

Danny nodded, "Night Lindsay."

"Night." Lindsay said.

Danny shut the door and headed home. Lindsay walked to the door and locked everything. She turned, facing her apartment. Suddenly she felt scared. In Montana, Lindsay had been threatened by convicts, but that was never something that bothered her. Maybe because she knew they wouldn't get out. Here, this man wasn't in yet and he was after her. Lindsay walked to the table and dug her phone out of her purse.

_Calm down Lindsay. You're over reacting._ Lindsay told herself. She put her phone into her pocket and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the water pitcher. Lindsay took a glass from her cupboard and poured the water.

Lindsay walked along the counter of her kitchen, drinking her glass. Then she caught sight of something. It was a brown postal box. Lindsay set her glass down and grabbed a pair gloves from her drawer. She cut the tape with a pair of scissors and opened the box. A small white box lay inside le packaging peanuts. She pulled it out and opened it up. Lindsay gasped and dropped the box. Inside was Hannah's necklace. Below that, was a card written by the perp: _**Guess Who?**_

Then by doorway, Lindsay's home phone rang. Lindsay jumped in surprise. It rang again, but Lindsay stayed in the kitchen. The phone rang a third time. The answering machine beeped and the message came on.

"_Guess who Detective Monroe? I'm very disappointed you haven't figured out who I am, and at the same time, not. I hope you had a wonderful day today. I'll see you soon. Don't bother calling anyone, you won't be able to speak let alone stand for much longer. Hope your drink tasted good."_ The man hung up.

Lindsay turned to her glass. She lifted it and smelled it. She couldn't smell anything, but she felt strange. Something was in her water. From the way she felt, most likely Rohpnol. The world spun around Lindsay. She felt dizzy and lightheaded.

_I have to let them know._ Lindsay thought. She closed the white box and dropped it in one of the drawers. Lindsay ripped off her glove and dumped it in the water. She dropped it in the drawer. Lindsay picked up the glass and threw it to the floor. Lindsay staggered against the counter and hit her head. She collapsed onto the floor of her kitchen, her apartment spun around her. Her surroundings slowly blurred into shapes and shades. Then Lindsay finally blacked out completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short yes, but cliffy nonetheless! if anyone had read my other fics they should've seen this coming. now what's gonna happen? mwahahahahahahhahaha.

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Danny walked up the stairs of Lindsay's apartment. He took them two at a time to her floor. Like last night, no one was in the hallway, but that didn't bother Danny at all. He stopped at Lindsay's door and knocked. He waited for the door to open, but it didn't. Danny knocked again and waited. The door still remained closed.

"Hey Lindsay you awake in there?" Danny called.

There was no reply.

Danny pounded on her door again, "Come Lindsay, it's Danny."

Still nothing.

"Lindsay this isn't funny." Danny called. "Alright, I'm breakin' the door in."

Danny stepped back and kicked the door in. He walked in slowly, reaching for his gun. Lindsay's apartment was empty. Lindsay's jacket, keys, and shoes were still where she had dropped them the night before. Panic rose in Danny chest.

"Lindsay, are you here?" Danny called. He walked further in to the apartment. He searched each room, careful not to touch anything. But Lindsay wasn't in her apartment.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"_Taylor."_

"Mac we got a problem." Danny said, trying to keep himself calm.

"_What's wrong Danny?"_

"She's gone, Mac. That bastered has Lindsay!" Danny explained.

There was a pause on Mac end. _"Stay where you are Danny and don't touch anything. I'm on my way."_

"Understood Mac." Danny said. He hung up his phone. The apartment was barren. Danny's fist clenched his phone in anger. _I should've left her! Why did I leave her?_

It didn't take long before Mac and Stella arrived at Lindsay's apartment. Flack followed after them with several officers. Mac had a mixture of fury and concern written on his face.

"I haven't touched anything, just like you said, Mac." Danny said.

Mac nodded slowly, "Go give your statement to Flack. Stella and I will process the scene."

Danny walked out into the hall as Flack followed him out. Mac turned back to Lindsay apartment. He walked further in, slowly. Stella walked past Mac, toward the kitchen. She set her kit down on the floor and pulled on her gloves.

"How could this happen?" Mac asked.

"We did what we could, Mac." Stella said softly.

"And it wasn't enough." Mac replied. He set his kit down and pulled on the gloves. He pulled out the camera and began snapping photo.

"Looks like most of the abduction took place in the entryway and the kitchen." Stella said. She snapped photos of the entire kitchen. Stella knelt down and took a few pictures of the ground. As the lens flashed, Mac caught sight of something.

"Stella, take that picture again." Mac said.

Stella seemed puzzled, "Ok." she took another picture.

Mac saw the same thing. He moved to the kitchen and knelt next to Stella. He pulled out his small flashlight and examined the floor. On the floor was a tiny piece of trace. Mac lifted the clear piece with the tweezers and placed it in a small bag.

"Mac, there's more." Stella said. She pointed to Mac's right. Sure enough, there were more small pieces scattered on the floor.

"Is that glass?" Stella asked.

"One way to find out. We need to get this back to the lab." Mac said. He stood and turned to the entryway but paused. Something wasn't adding up in his mind. There was no sign of a struggle, no blood, nothing that indicated that Lindsay has been taken. The only thing odd about the scene was the keys and shoes still in her apartment.

"What's wrong Mac?" Stella asked.

"Something's not right. We're missing something." Mac answered.

"What?"

"Evidence. There's no sign of a struggle. All we have are small pieces on the floor in the kitchen. There's no indication Lindsay didn't walk out of here on her own free will to buy cleaning supplies." Mac explained.

"But Lindsay wouldn't do that if she knew she was being stalked." Stella said.

"So where's the evidence that proves she was taken?" Mac asked. Mac let his eyes scan over the apartment. He could faintly hear a dripping sound.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Do you hear that?" Mac asked.

Stella listened. There was a faint dripping sound somewhere in the apartment. "Is something dripping?"

Mac moved back into the kitchen. The sink wasn't running, nor dripping. He moved to a drawer and opened it, but found nothing. He opened the next one to find nothing. Stella pulled open another drawer and stared.

"Mac in here." Stella said.

Mac looked in the drawer. The dripping was coming from this drawer. Something was dripping from the corner of the drawer onto the floor. Inside the drawer was a single processing glove and a white box. Mac snapped the photo and set the camera down.

"There's our evidence. Take a sample of the liquid." Mac said.

Stella swabbed the liquid in the drawer. Mac picked up the glove. More liquid dripped out of the glove.

"What was Lindsay doing?" Stella asked.

Mac looked up from the glove, "That's what we're going to find out."

"Hey Mac," Flack entered into the apartment. "I got Danny's statement. No sign of forced entry until he came in. We all know Danny hasn't touched anything, but he's pretty shaken up outside."

"Thanks Flack." Mac said.

"We also need to notify Lindsay's parents. Should I make the call?" Flack asked.

Mac looked up at Stella. His eyes scanned over Lindsay empty apartment, "I'll call them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww...yeah i'm that mean.

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay woke slowly. She moved slowly, finding herself restricted in movement. She opened her eyes in horror. Lindsay was lying on a bed, cuffed to the posts. The bed was coated in petals. She wore a black lace, spaghetti strap nightgown. Lindsay tugged at her cuffs, but she had no movement to gain. She pulled harder, desperately trying to free herself.

"You're awake." said a velvet voice. Lindsay stopped pulling at the cuffs. "I thought you'd be out a little longer. Hannah and Dina certainly were."

The man stepped out of the darkness. He was tall, possibly six foot four. His arms were thick and muscular. He wore no shirt, revealing his tone chest. His hair was short, tipped blonde. Lindsay slid herself back against the wall.

"You don't have to be scared." he said.

"You killed Hannah and Dina. Now you're going to kill me." Lindsay replied.

"No. I won't kill you. I don't want to kill you." he said.

"Then why are you doing this?" Lindsay asked. Her voice shook from fear.

He walked closer to her. He sat on the bed in front of Lindsay. Lindsay tried pushing herself further from the man. He reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"I've heard about you, Miss Monroe. You have a fine eye for detail and a strong passion for your work. You're also quiet beautiful." he said. He kissed Lindsay cheek.

Lindsay squirmed at his touch. His hands came to her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, pinning her. He kissed down her cheek and neck. He kissed every inch of her shoulder. Lindsay squirmed, trying to free herself form his touch.

"Stop! Stop please!" Lindsay pleaded.

He stopped kissing her. He walked to the nightstand near the bed and opened a black case. Lindsay's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out a syringe and vial. She watched the clear liquid filter into the syringe slowly. He switched the vials and continued filling the syringe. The man picked up a third syringe and filled the syringe a third of the way. He tapped the glass twice and ejected what bubbles were inside. He turned back to Lindsay, syringe in hand.

Lindsay tried backing away, but the cuffs held her tightly. "No don't please!"

He grabbed Lindsay's foot and pulled her down the bed. He straddled her and held her left arm against the bed. Lindsay thrashed about beneath him. She screamed loudly. She kicked beneath him, accomplishing nothing. He pushed the needle into her arm roughly. Lindsay screamed in pain. She could feel the syringe injecting the drug into her system. The effects hit Lindsay within seconds. She gasped in a haze. The room grew fuzzy around her. He released her, letting the drugs take over. Lindsay inhaled slowly. Her chest felt heavy as the drugs continued clouding her mind.

Then he straddled her again. He kissed her lips hungrily. Lindsay felt no energy to fight back. She moaned and tried pulling away from him. His hand reached down to her thigh and slowly worked his way up her nightgown. Tears formed in Lindsay's eyes. He kissed and touched her everywhere. He over powered her easily. He didn't need to wait for exhaustion, this was all about overpowering her. Tears rolled from Lindsay's eyes. He pushed up her nightgown. Lindsay screamed as loud as she could, but she knew it was useless. No one was going to help her. He had his victim now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes...this is how sick and twisted i really am. and i am now anticipating tons of hate mail now.

i own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac sat at his desk in his office. Lindsay's emergency contact information sheet was in front of him. He'd been delaying the call all day, but he decided it was best to call. Mac picked up his phone and dialed the number of Lindsay's parents. He checked his watching, making sure he wasn't calling at an inappropriate time for them. The phone gave a dial tone and processed the call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Gregory and Andrea Monroe?" Mac asked.

"_Yes it is. May I ask who this is calling?"_ Mac assumed it was Lindsay's mother.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab." Mac answered.

"_Detective Taylor! Oh yes, Lindsay's mention you several times." _Andrea said.

Mac felt his chest ach hear the words. "Mrs. Monroe, I'm calling regarding some…upsetting new…about Lindsay."

There was a pause on the other end. _"Is…is Lindsay…is she dead?"_

"Truthfully Ma'am, I don't know." Mac answered.

"_Why don't you know? What's happened? Where's Lindsay?" _Andrea cried.

"Again Mrs. Monroe, I don't know where Lindsay is. I have reason to believe that Lindsay has been abducted, but my team and I are doing everything in our power to find her Mrs. Monroe." Mac explained.

"_Oh my god. Greg! Greg, get in here!"_ Mac could hear Lindsay's father enter the room. Andrea briefly explained the situation. The phone shifted into Gregory's hand.

"_Detective Taylor, this is Gregory Monroe. I want to know if you can find my little girl"_

"Mr. Monroe, I promise you that neither my team, nor I will rest ,until we've found Lindsay." Mac answered.

"_I guess that's all we can ask for. Thank you for telling us Detective Taylor." _Greg said. And the call ended.

Mac dropped the phone from his ear and slowly placed it back on the receiver. He leaned forward, placing his forehead in his palm. A small tap came from his door, causing Mac to lift his head. Stella entered the office holding the test results in her hand.

"What did you find?" Mac asked.

"The water tested positive for Rohpynol. And the concentration of it was enough to take down a grown male, let alone someone Lindsay's size. Lindsay probably had thirty seconds to a minute before she collapsed." Stella said.

"Which explains why he could easily take Lindsay from her apartment, without disturbing anything. What about the box?" Mac continued.

Stella smirked, "Hannah Maison's murder weapon. The killer sent it to Lindsay."

"But why wouldn't he take it when he took Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"Because he didn't know where it was. The glove we pulled from the scene, came from Lindsay." Stella finished.

"Lindsay left us a trail to follow. Get that necklace printed and run the results through AFIS." Mac ordered.

"Already did. It came back to a Brenan Hudson. And get this, Mr. Hudson worked as a security guard for Novica Jewelers, Skylight Research Facility, a minimum-security penitentiary, and he started as a New York cop. He had access to everything he needed to put his plan into action." Stella explained.

Brenan Hudson. This was the man for sure. He fit every category in this case, but one. "But what's the motive? Why Dina? Why Hannah? Why Lindsay? What do these women have in common?"

"I don't know Mac. But I think I need to mention Danny in this." Stella said.

"Danny?"

"He's taking this harder than all of us, Mac." Stella explained.

Mac nodded and stood from his desk and grabbed his jacket. "Call Flack and tell him to meet us at Hudson's apartment."

"On it." Stella said. She turned and exited Mac's office.

Mac followed Stella out into the hall. She had pulled out her cell and was calling Flack as they moved toward the elevator.

"Mac!" Mac turned. Danny was hurrying down the hall. "I heard Stell may've found our guy."

"We're looking in on it. Stay here." Mac ordered.

"Mac I can help." Danny protested.

"No you can't Danny. Look at you. You're partner was just abducted and you're in no condition to go out. Help Adam try and track down Lindsay's cell phone." Mac said.

Danny stood in the hall, watching Mac walk into the elevator with Stella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac pulled the car over in front of Brenan's apartment complex. In front and behind him, several patrol cars pulled up. Every climbed out of their vehicles and ran through the front door. Mac, Stella, and Flack ran up one stairwell while others took the second. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and they ran up the stairs to Hudson's level.

The officers form the second stairwell met them in front of Hudson's door. Mac and Flack took the lead. Flack kicked in the door and entered the apartment. Mac followed behind him.

"Brenan Hudson NYPD!" Flack called.

Mac walked into the next room, finding no one.

"All clear." Mac called. He placed his gun back in his holster and walked out of the room.

"The bastered's gone." Stella said.

"Now the question is where did he take her?" Mac asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooo just missed'em...not!!

i own nothing.

reviews are love


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay awoke, still cuffed to the bed. Her head swam with the mixture of drugs still in her system. She was alone in the bedroom, but she could hear a radio or TV beyond the door. The black nightgown was hoisted high around her thighs. She sat up slowly, letting the nightgown drift back around her body. Her body ached in pain as she moved about. Lindsay looked about the room, hoping for something she could use in her favor. To her left was a digital clock that glowed in bright green numbers: **5:48 p.m.**

Close to eight hours since she last knew the time. However with the drugs in her system, Lindsay's could've been out for a whole eights hours before this. Hell, she could've been out for two days and she wouldn't even know.

Lindsay sighed and leaned against the wall. As she did so, her eyes caught sight of something glistening in the light from the window. Lindsay sat up, watching for the glimmer. Again, she saw it, at the foot of the bed. She adjusted herself on the bed and moved closer for a better look. Lindsay's heart practically burst from her chest when she saw they were handcuff keys.

Lindsay reached out with her right foot. She eased her foot under the set of keys, bringing them from the edge of the bed. Lindsay gripped the keys with her toes and brought her leg up toward her chest. Once Lindsay couldn't bring her leg any closer, she dropped the keys near her body. Lindsay leaned over and picked them up with her teeth. She brought the keys to her hand and started fitting the key into the slot. The cuff opened, freeing her sore wrists. Lindsay sat up slowly, making as little noise as she could. She slid the key into her second cuff and freed her left hand. Lindsay slid herself off the bed as carefully as she could. Her body screamed in the agony she still felt.

She trembled as she slowly walked toward the door of the bedroom. Her hand gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Lindsay could see the man lying on the couch asleep. The TV was still on, illuminating his face. Lindsay closed the door quietly and turned back to the room. She walked to the dresser near the bed and opened the drawer. She found her paint in the dresser. Lindsay pulled them out quickly and dug through the pocket. She pulled out her cell phone. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Lindsay looked up toward the window of the bedroom. She climbed on the bed and peek out. The building was only two blocked from the dock, not somewhere Lindsay was particularly familiar with. If she made it down the fire escape of the building and then proceeded to the dock, Lindsay might be able to find help. But the window was nailed shut, she would have to break the window, which could wake up the man.

Lindsay took a deep break and climbed off the bed. She walked to the dresser and pulled it from the wall. Lindsay pushed it toward the door, blocking anyone from entering. She dragged everything she could to the door, praying it would hold. Lindsay then walked back to the bed and grabbed one of the handcuffs. She slammed it into the window, shattering the glass. Working quickly, Lindsay cleared as much of the glass as she could in her limited time. She could hear the man waking, moving toward the door. The knob turned, but the furniture stayed firm in its place.

Lindsay grabbed the sill of the window and pulled herself up. Smaller pieces of glass cut into her palm and fingers. Lindsay ignored the piercing glass and oozing blood, and climbed out the window. Her legs scrapped against the sill, tearing the skin on the glass. She gritted her teeth and groan. Her feet touched down on the cool metal of the fire escape and she released the sill.

Inside the room, Lindsay could the man screaming at her, pounding against the door. Lindsay took off down the fire escape. She opened her phone and turned on the power. A small notification popped up: **LOW BATTERY**.

"Damn." Lindsay said. The phone had enough power to make one phone call. Thankfully, one was all she needed. She pressed a preprogrammed number on her phone and dialed.

The escape shook suddenly. Lindsay looked up, finding the man on the escape. She gasped and quickened her pace. She moved as fast as she could down the escape. The escape thundered as he quickly gained on Lindsay. He was chasing after her in full fury. Lindsay pushed herself to go faster, praying the call would go through. The dial tone cut off and a voice answered the phone.

"_Messer."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

freedom!!! now this is where the fun begins.

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat at his desk. His head was lowered into his hands. He fought back every emotion boiling underneath. He had failed her. Lindsay was gone! Brenan had taken her right out of Danny's keep. He had her now, and they had no way of finding her now. Mac and Stella had concluded the apartment had been empty for at least three weeks. Taking away their last hope of finding Lindsay.

"Danny?" Danny looked up. Mac stood in the doorway.

"Adam wasn't able to trace Lindsay's phone." Danny said.

Mac walked further into the office. "That doesn't mean we're out of leads, Danny."

"Looks like it to me, Mac. We got nothin' else to look at." Danny said.

"Sounds like you're giving up." Mac said.

Danny said nothing. He balled his hands into fists.

"Don't blame yourself for this. You did all you could, Danny." Mac said.

"But it is my fault Mac! I was the last person to see her before Hudson took her. I checked out her apartment before I left and I didn't pay any attention to the package she had! I should've been able to protect her, Mac! I should've stayed with her, but I walked away!" Danny yelled. He cut himself off before he caused too much trouble with his mouth.

Mac walked over and patted Danny's shoulder, "Danny, if anyone else had been with Lindsay, she would still be missing. No one could've prevented this, no matter how hard we tried to. But we still have a chance to bring her back, Danny. I need you focused on this, Danny. Everyone does, including Lindsay. If we don't have any new evidence, then we'll go back over the old. We'll review everything we've every pulled. The point is, this team won't stop until Lindsay is found."

Danny inhaled deeply. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Work with Stella. Go over every shred of evidence we pulled from Dina and Hannah. Try to find something we missed in the pattern." Mac ordered.

Danny nodded and stood up. They walked out of the office. Danny followed Mac down the hall. "Whadya got the others doin'?"

"Sheldon and Sid are going over the bodies. Adam's working on the phone listings, maybe Brenan called before he abducted them." Mac said.

As they walked through the hall, Danny's cell rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered, without missing a step. "Messer."

"_Danny!" _Danny grabbed Mac's arm, stopping him.

"Oh my god, Lindsay!" Danny said.

"Adam." Mac said.

They ran down the hall to Adam's tech lab.

"Lindsay's where the hell are you?" Danny asked.

"Adam, trace Danny's phone to the calling number's location." Mac ordered. He turned to Danny. "Put her on speaker."

Danny nodded and put his cell on speakerphone. "C'mon Lindsay give us some idea where you are."

"_I have no idea, Danny. I don't recognize this side of town. Look, my phones dying quickly and the guy's right behind me."_ Lindsay explained. Danny could hear metal clambering in the background.

"Adam's tracing you as we speak, Lindsay just hang on." Mac said.

"Linds, describe your surroundings." Adam called. He typed quickly as the computer narrowed down the location.

"_I'm about two blocks from the docks. I'm not sure whether I'm on the east side or west, but there's tons of old apartments and docking warehouses around me. I can't give you a better description in the dark."_ Lindsay explained. Her phone beeped.

"You're doin' fine kiddo, just keep talkin'." Danny said.

The computer screen narrowed to the upper west side. The yellow triangle sectioned down to the docks. The phone continued to beep

"_I see a street sign!"_ Lindsay called.

"What's it say?" Mac demanded.

"_It-no!" _The phone clattered to the ground. Lindsay's voice sounded distant._ "Let me go! Danny-"_ Lindsay's voice was cut off. The phone seemed to clatter to the ground. Lindsay cried out, trying to fight back against her pursuer, Brenan.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled.

The phone beeped a final time and died. The computer screen ceased locating: **SINGNAL LOST**.

"Damnit!" Danny yelled.

"Adam what do you have?" Mac demanded.

"I've narrowed it down to a three mile radius of the call." Adam answered.

Stella burst into the lab, "Mac, Flack just called me. He said someone just made a 9-1-1 call about a young woman running from the docks on the upper west side. Gave a description that matches both Lindsay and Brenan."

"What's the address?" Mac asked.

"8964 West 59th street." Stella answered.

"Let's go. Call Flack, tell him to get cars around the area and call EMS, have a bus there." Mac ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

here comes the calvery!! i know i spelled that one wrong so please don't tell me. i gave up on spelling and grammer.

i own nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Danny!" Lindsay called. Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

"_Oh my god Lindsay!" _Danny said. He seemed relieved to hear her voice as well. _"Lindsay, where the hell are you?"_

"_C'mon Lindsay, give us some idea where you are."_ Danny pleaded.

"I have no idea, Danny. I don't recognize this side of town. Look, my phones dying quickly and the guy's right behind me." Lindsay explained. Lindsay was one flight from the final escape, but he was two flights above her.

"_Linds, describe your surroundings." _Adam called

Lindsay looked around her frantically. "I'm about two blocks from the docks. I'm not sure whether I'm on the east side or west, but there's tons of old apartments and docking warehouses around me. I can't give you a better description in the dark." He phone beeped into her ear.

Lindsay pushed herself to the edge and climbed down the ladder. The ladder slid toward the ground with Lindsay on it. It stopped abruptly several feet above the ground. Lindsay jumped down onto the cold ground. The man was above her on the last flight. Lindsay turned and broke into a run.

"_You're doin' fine kiddo, just keep talkin'." _Danny said.

Lindsay turned from the escape and ran down the alley toward the populated street. Her feet ached as they pounded against the ground. Every few feet, Lindsay would feel another prick of something sharp. She didn't dare look behind her. She pushed herself harder. Lindsay pushed her broken body to its limits, and it wasn't enough. The lack of nourishment and abuse took its toll. Lindsay ran down the cold street. She could hear the man landing on the ground and starting his chase.

As she neared the mouth of the alley, Lindsay caught sight of her savoir, "I see a street sign!"

"_What's it say?" _Mac demanded.

"It-" Lindsay was cut off. Something drove into her back, knocking her to the ground. The phone fell from her hands and clattered into the street. The man grabbed Lindsay's foot and dragged her back into the alley. Lindsay clawed at the ground, "No! Let me go! Danny hurry!"

He grabbed Lindsay's arms and hauled her to her feet. Lindsay fought back as hard as she could, hitting him, kicking him. His grip tightened on her hands and he tossed her over his shoulder. Lindsay continued beating against his back, kicking him, anything to get him to let her go.

He turned from the street and walked back to the apartment complex. His hand grabbed Lindsay's legs, keeping them still. His grip would surely leave a bruise on her legs. It felt like a vice, cutting off circulation to her leg.

"You ruined it! You ruined everything!" he screamed.

Lindsay didn't reply.

"After everything I've done for you, you ruined everything!" he yelled.

"Everything you've done for me? Just what have you done for me? You abducted and raped me! You murdered two women!" Lindsay demanded. She elbowed him in the back of the head.

He dropped Lindsay onto the floor. He grabbed her leg and pulled her into the room. The door slammed behind him. Lindsay rolled onto her back and stood up. The man walked to the side table near the door and grabbed a syringe and vial. He switched vials five times before the entire syringe was filled. He looked back at Lindsay with hate-filled eyes.

"I didn't want to kill you, Lindsay. But now I have no choice." he said.

Lindsay backed away from the man. He walked towards her slowly. Lindsay ran as fast as she could. She knocked over anything and everything she could reach to slow him down. Lindsay heard him stumbled over one of the tables and made a break for the door. She flipped the lock and pulled the door open.

Lindsay ran down the hallway with the man right behind her. Her rushing footsteps echoed through the empty complex. She hurried down the stairwell, toward the exterior of the complex. Through the rushing of her steps, Lindsay could hear the sirens coming down the road. She was so close to safety.

Then some heavy force struck her back. Lindsay stumbled down another flight of stairs before ceasing at the break. She groaned and rolled onto her back. The man straddled her stomach, grabbing her hands. Lindsay thrashed her hands, trying to free them from his iron grip. He pinned her hands above her head and brought the syringe to her arm.

"No! No don't please!" Lindsay begged.

The sirens outside were louder. She could hear the screeching of tires and rushing footsteps coming into the complex. The syringe pierced the skin on her underarm. Lindsay winced and screamed. She could feel the drug concoction invading her bloodstream again. The complex immediately began spinning. Her chest became heavy, making her breathing extremely difficult. Her motions were sluggish and useless.

"NYPD freeze!" someone screamed.

The man looked down the stairwell. He pulled Lindsay to her unsteady feet and held her in front of him.

"Let her go Brenan!" Lindsay recognized Mac's stern voice.

"Fine." Brenan release-pushed really- Lindsay down the stairwell. Lindsay's attempts to steady herself ended tragically. She hit the stairs and rolled down them. Her head collided with the stairs, knocking everything out of balance. The world danced around her, growing darker and darker. Lindsay finally stopped at the base of the stairwell, succumbing to the enveloping darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pro, lindsay is found.

con; lindsay is going to die

...

ok, maybe not. but she's not in good condition.

i own nothing


	12. Chapter 12

One Month Later:

Danny sat at his desk, finishing his paper work for the day. One month after the incident, and Danny was still filling out paperwork for Hudson's trial. Danny unconsciously balled his hand into a fist in anger. Hudson's actions had caused a major hit to the team emotionally, but what Danny more upset was the damage Hudson had caused Lindsay.

Danny shuddered under the bitter memory. They had almost been too late to save her. After Hudson had pushed Lindsay down the stairs, Danny had thought she was dead for sure. Bruised, beaten, bloodied. The drugs had quickly taken over her system and she was inching more and more to an overdose caused death. The doctors had given Lindsay an aggressive round of antibiotics and pumped her stomach before Lindsay began showing any signs of recovery.

The aftermath was worse. Lindsay had completely shut herself from everyone. She only spoke when giving her statement, and not a moment since then. She said nothing when her parents or team members came to visit her. It was like Lindsay had become a shell of her former self. Danny hadn't been granted this 'gift' yet. He hadn't been able to visit Lindsay since they found her, but he had seen how Lindsay treated Stella at the hospital. Lindsay had been lying on her side, holding the pillow, staring off into space. Stella had sat with Lindsay the entire day, trying to give some comfort to Lindsay, but couldn't seem to break through. Danny could only assume Lindsay was acting the same way while she was at home. Mac had taken her off the shifts until he felt she was ready to return. But as it was now, it didn't look like Lindsay was every going to return.

Danny sighed and finished the final bit of paperwork. "Done." He gathered the remainder of the paperwork-that had been scattered all over his and Lindsay's desk-and placed them into the folder. Danny stood from his desk and walked out of the office. He walked down the nearly empty halls of the lab to Mac's office.

Mac was seated behind his desk, looking over more paperwork. He glanced up as Danny entered the office. "Finished?"

"Dotted every 'i' and crossed all my 't's." Danny answered. He set the folder down on Mac's desk. "How's Lindsay doin'? I hear she won't talk to a specialist."

"Lindsay hasn't talked to anyone. Not even to her parents." Mac replied.

Danny shook her head. "How can we help her if she won't let us, Mac?"

"We can't. Think of it from our CSI view. We help the dead find peace because they can't do it themselves, but we can't help the living unless they want it. No matter how bad we want to, we can't unless they show it. It doesn't make our job any easier for us, but it's not our life." Mac explained.

"But she's only hurting herself f more by shutting us out." Danny said.

"I understand what you're saying Danny, but I can't force Lindsay to talk. Lindsay's mind is still traumatized by the experience and forcing her would only make things worse for her." Mac replied.

Danny nodded. "It's just…I hate seeing her like this."

Mac stood up from his desk. He pat Danny's shoulder, "So do I. We all hate seeing her like this. But all we can do, is let Lindsay know we're here for her."

"Right." Danny said.

"Go home, Danny. Get some sleep." Mac said.

Danny nodded and left the office. Mac was right about Lindsay needing to ask for help, but it didn't make Danny feel any better. He wanted to help Lindsay through this. Danny opened his locker and retrieved his jacket. He closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. The halls had sporadic workers throughout them as Danny made his way to the elevator. The metal doors closed off the crime lab and slowly lowered to the outside world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing


	13. Chapter 13

Danny emerged, walking aimlessly out of the subway tunnel. He hadn't looked up since he climbed off the train. Home didn't sound like a good place to go. And a good drink wasn't what he needed. So, walking around seemed like a decent option. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth. The brisk fall air was quickly dropping its temperature, shifting into winter. The season itself never really bother Danny much, unless it affected his job. Working outside in the dead of a frigged winter wasn't worth his pay.

Danny finally decided to look up. He stopped dead in his tracks. Passing people walked around him without a care. Danny stared at the building ahead of him, wondering what force would bring him there. He stood in front of Lindsay -for the moment- apartment. Stella had told the team that Lindsay was looking into a new apartment, but until then Lindsay was staying in her old one. Danny lifted his head, looking for Lindsay's window. Her lights were on, but the drapes were closed, like they had been since she went home.

"It's now or never, Messer." Danny told himself. He took a deep breath and walked to the complex entrance. Danny jogged up the steps two at a time. His mind played through all the things he wanted to tell her, but none of them felt right.

The hallway was barren-like it was new-when Danny reached Lindsay's floor. He walked slowly to her door and brought his hand to her door. Danny hesitated, wondering if he should knock. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Mac just an hour before. Lindsay had to ask for help, they couldn't force it on her, all they could do is be there for her.

Danny let his hand fall against the door a few times. He waited a few long minutes before he knocked again, louder. "Lindsay? Are you home?"

There was no response.

Danny knocked again, "Linds, it's Danny Messer." Still nothing. "I came to talk to you, Lindsay."

His phone suddenly vibrated. Danny pulled it out and checked it: **New Message**. Danny opened the message.

**Mac sent you, didn't he?**

"No Lindsay, no one sent me here. I came because I'm worried about you. Everyone is." Danny explained.

His phone vibrated again. **Go home Danny, it's late.**

"I'm not goin' anywhere Lindsay. Not until I talk to you. I'll wait all night, but I need to talk to you Linds." Danny replied. "I'm not tryin' to be the bad guy Lindsay, I'm tryin' to be your friend. Please Lindsay."

His phone gave no reply. Danny sighed and lowered his head in defeat. He turned and leaned against the wall. Then something licked on the other side of the door. Then another, and then two more. The door opened slowly, barely four inches wide. Lindsay stood close behind the door, hiding her body behind it. She looked over at Danny and opened the door for him. Danny walked into her apartment, watching Lindsay the entire time. She closed the door and locked it up before she made her way back to her couch. Her legs were brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around one of the pillows.

Danny walked to the couch and sat on the far end, giving Lindsay plenty of space. He took a deep breath, "I uh…saw your parents before they flew back to Montana. They seemed pretty worried about you."

Lindsay didn't reply.

"Lindsay I'm sorry I never came to see you while you were in the hospital. We got swamped at work and…kay that's not entirely true…I didn't want to get the silent treatment you've been givin' everyone else. They're tryin' to help you Lindsay. They want to help, everyone hates seein' you like this, but you ain't lettin' them help." Danny said. Lindsay was staring off into space.

"Mac said that you won't speak to a specialist. Linds you gotta talk to someone. this kinda thing doesn't go away and you know that. Now none of us can force you to do that Lindsay, but every day you keep quiet, you're only hurtin' yourself more. The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be to heal. We're all here for you Lindsay, but you gotta be willin' to try." Danny said. Lindsay acted like Danny hadn't even spoken. Her unresponsive face broke Danny's heart. Tears threatened to break him. "Please Lindsay."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Lindsay." Danny said. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "It was my fault. I should've stayed with you that night. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've been there for you. I should've found you sooner. I should've been able to keep you safe. And I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Danny wiped away his tears, but they kept falling, "I'm so sorry I let you down Lindsay."

Lindsay's head slowly turned, watching Danny. His tears fell despite his attempts to wipe them away. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I swore we wouldn't let you get hurt and look what happened? God, I'm so sorry Lindsay. We almost lost you because I wasn't working hard enough."

Danny felt a gently hand touch his shoulder. Danny looked up as Lindsay threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She trembled against him, crying.

"I never blamed you, Danny. You saved me." she whispered.

Danny closed his eyes and held Lindsay closer. Lindsay figure quivered against him as she cried her heart out. Danny stroked the back of her head. "You're ok now, Lindsay. You're ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked into Lindsay's bedroom, carrying a sleeping Lindsay in his arms. Lindsay had cried for an hour before falling asleep in Danny's arms. Thinking Lindsay would rather wake up in her bed rather than on her couch, Danny decided to move her. He pulled black the blankets with one hand before gently laying Lindsay into her bed. Danny drew the blankets up to Lindsay's chin and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked back out into the living room.

Danny made his way to the door. He reached for the first lock and paused. His eyes roamed the locks running down her front door. Danny turned and looked back at the bedroom. He moved from the door, back into the living room. Danny found a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing a small note on the paper and quietly slipped it into Lindsay's room, next to her bed. Danny walked back out and settled himself on the couch. Using his jacket as a blanket, Danny drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not done just yet.

i own nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Lindsay woke in the early morning hours. She sat up, finding herself in her bed. Lindsay looked about her room startled, she hadn't remembered going to bed the night before. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her couch with Danny. Danny! Had he put her to bed and left?

Lindsay tossed the blankets off her body and swung her feet off the edge of her bed. Lindsay check the clock; **3:28**. Next to her clock, Lindsay spotted something and froze. A small white piece of paper lay folded on the night table. Lindsay lifted the paper and opened it.

_Lindsay,_

_Don't freak out, though I sure you already have. I'm the one who put you to bed last night. I also decided to stay the night, in case you needed anything else. I hope you don't mind, but like I told you, I'm here for you._

_D_

Before Lindsay realized it, a small smiled had crept up on her. She stood from her bed and walked out into the living room. True to his word, Danny was there, still sleeping on her couch. Lindsay walked back into her a retrieved a blanket form her bed. She walked back out into the living room and settled herself next to Danny. She wrapped the blanket over the both of them and closed her eyes. Danny's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Lindsay felt him kiss her forehead before she drifted back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINI!!! ok, this took me forever to write. i had to do research on the drugs, the subjest, and the aftermath of it. this took a lot of work and i hope it paid off.

i own nothing

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
